


Love has the face of a woman

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot (Spanish version in chapter two), Post episode 61
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Flor runs to Jazmín's arms once she realizes she can't get married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Flozmín shippers! "Why is a fanfic about an Argentinian soap-opera written in English?", you may be wondering. Well, I'm Brazilian and, even though I can understand spoken and written Spanish pretty well, I can't write in Spanish yet. Although, English is a passion of mine, therefore, I wrote this little thing in English. I hope you like it ^-^
> 
> Ps: I came across Las Estrellas recently, my love for Flozmín was instantaneous and there were actual tears of joy in my eyes when I found out that there was a category for them here, I'm not even joking <3

   The church was filled with the unsettling sound of nervous and even exasperated whispering, which made Jazmín feel utterly uncomfortable. No one knew where Flor and the girls were. Sure, tradition says that it’s part of every bride’s charm to be a little late for her own wedding, but not _that_ late.

   Daniel, poor thing, had been pacing at the altar for more than half an hour now. Jazmín didn’t feel any kind of affection towards him, they were merely acquaintances, but he was a good kid and, even though he had done some stupid things in the recent past, he constantly tried to make Flor happy. He didn’t deserve to wait for an eternity there like the ugly duckling.  

   Javo, who was Jazmín’s date for the event, kept asking her if she was okay.

\- I’m fine – she told her friend again and again. It wasn’t a lie. She _was_ fine. After all, she had learned a long time ago that love is selfless. If Flor was happy getting married to Dani, Jazmín was happy for her.

\- Have you heard from them? – Virgínia asked Jazmín with shaking hands.

   The red-headed girl, who was clutching her phone, exhaled nervously through her mouth and looked at the screen of the device. Nothing.

\- Not a word – she answered, stomach aching in discomfort.

   Virgínia huffed with a hand on her hip.

\- God, I’m gonna kill those four. None of them are answering their phones.

\- Hey, relax – Javo chimed in. – There’s probably traffic where they are. They’ll come soon.

   The brunette exhaled impatiently one more time, looking again at Jazmín with pleading eyes.

\- Can you, please, try and call Flor? Maybe she’ll answer you. I don’t know, she’s been jittery all day, maybe she just needs a pep talk from a friend instead of one from her sisters.

   Jazmín gazed at her phone again, uncertain. She couldn’t help but think that, if Flor wanted to talk to her, she would’ve called already.

\- Okay – she nodded, trying to reassure the girl. – I’ll try and call her from outside because the service is probably better and then I’ll let you know if I got lucky.

\- Thank you – Virgínia smiled, slightly relieved.

\- I’ll be right back – Jazmín said, walking away and leaving Javo alone with Virgínia.

   Once she was outside of the church, she dialed Flor’s number, which she knew by heart. No answer. She looked back inside, at Dani. The guy was clearly desperate. It really made her feel bad. She tried calling Flor again. Still no answer. Was Flor even _with_ her phone at the moment?

   Seconds later, Jazmín’s phone buzzed with an incoming call from an unknown number, scaring her significantly.

\- Jaz? – a shaky voice called her on the other end of the line. Flor’s voice.

   Half of Jazmín was still scared, but the other half of her was relieved. She sighed, closing her eyes for a beat.

\- _Ay,_ Flopi, thank God! Where are you? Everyone’s here waiting for you.

   At first, there was silence. Then, Flor let out a small sob, which was followed by her usual low vocal tic. Jazmín’s heart clenched.

\- Flopi, please, talk to me. What’s wrong? Why are you calling me from an unknown number? Where are you?

\- I can’t – Flor answered, simply.

   The tears in that girl’s voice, the despair, the fear. It all filled Jazmín’s eyes with tears as well and made her heart break into a thousand pieces.

\- Where are you? – she asked in a softer tone.

\- I told Lucía to stop the car because I needed to pee – Flor began explaining, breathless from all the crying that she had probably already done. – She did and I went into a restaurant to use the restroom. And then I… – another vocal tic – I ran through the back door. Now I’m at a flower shop near the church, using the owner’s phone. Please, Jaz, I need you to come and get my out of here ‘cause I’m afraid I’ll pass out.

   Jazmín wiped away a tear that was streaking down her right cheek and promptly started walking at a fast pace towards the flower shop that she knew was about two blocks from the church. She didn’t look back at Dani this time.

\- Shhh – she whispered to Flor. – Breathe with me, Flopi, okay? One, two, that’s it, three, four.

   They kept breathing together and Jazmín kept whispering soothing things into Flor’s ear until the very moment she got to the flower shop. Flor was seated on a chair behind the counter and had a glass of water in one hand. Her hair was messy and her tears had ruined her make up, but she _still_ looked like the most beautiful bride on Earth.

\- Flopi! – Jazmín called her as a grin came across her own face.

   Flor’s Tourette’s was bothering her more than it normally did. She was doing circular moves with her shoulders, snapping her fingers, tilting her neck to one side and blinking rapidly, but once her eyes locked themselves on Jazmín’s, she stopped doing all of that. She breathed out, relieved, handed the half full glass of water and the phone to the lady who was temporarily taking care of her and ran to Jazmín's arms.

   Jazmín’s whole being tingled with the most authentic relief once her arms were securely around Flor’s body. She sighed onto the smaller girl’s shoulder and breathed her in, closing her own eyes.

\- It’s okay, _mi amor –_ she whispered once she realized how much Flor’s chest was shaking. – It’s all gonna be okay, I promise.

\- I’m so tired – Flor murmured. – Please, take me to your house. It’s the only place in the world I’ll be able to relax in right now.

   Jazmín nodded immediately. Flor sounded so broken, so exhausted, that the red-headed girl didn’t even think about contradicting her.

\- Of course – she kissed Flor’s forehead and then glanced at the lady behind the counter, mouthing a _thank you_. The woman smiled in return.

   The two of them got into a cab and the driver headed to Jazmín’s apartment building.

\- To hide in a flower shop – Jazmín commented in a very soft tone still, as she caressed Flor’s right shoulder in the back seat. – Somehow that’s very you, Flopi.

   Flor let out a small laugh and Jazmín felt even more peaceful. Making Flor smile was her daily goal ever since she started working at the hotel.

\- Yeah, flowers make me feel good – the brunette informed, almost as if she was sleepy. – Not as much as you do, though. Thank you for being here.

   Once Flor concluded, her right arm draped over Jazmín’s stomach, which set fire to red-headed girl’s core. She bit back a breathy moan by chewing on the inside of her lower lip. _I’d follow you to the end of the world just to make sure you’re safe,_ she thought as her left hand stroked Flor’s arm ever so delicately.

\- God, I missed this place! – Flor said as she stepped into Jazmín’s apartment. – I missed the pictures on the walls, I missed this chair with the butterflies, I missed your beautiful paintings. _Ay… –_ she sighed, sitting on the edge of Jazmín’s bed. – Your home has such a nice vibe, Jaz.

   Jazmín giggled in spite of herself as she stood before the brunette, who appeared to be incredibly comfortable in her house.

\- You’re so cute – she said, again totally in spite of herself. It wasn’t supposed to come out and, once it did, she blushed and looked away for a second. – Do you feel like changing out of this dress? I can lend you one of my pajamas.

\- Yes, thank you. I don’t feel worthy of it anymore.

   Jazmín opened the top drawer of her dresser and took a nightshirt out of it for Flor.

\- The dress is the one who should feel unworthy of you – she handed Flor the piece of clothing and gave her a wink. – Now go freshen up. I’ll make you some tea.

   Flor laughed once again and the sound was music to Jazmín’s ears.

\- I’ll never know how you’re able to make me laugh while my entire social circle hates me.

   Jazmín opened her mouth to reply to that but soon closed it again. Flor was already in the bathroom.

   _It’s completely impossible for a human being to hate you, Florencia Estrella,_ she thought while she walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

   While she waited for the water to come to a boil, she took her high heels off and texted Javo. _I’m with Flor,_ Jazmín informed. _She couldn’t do it but she’s okay now. Please, don’t ask any questions. I’ll talk to you later._

 _I figured, Juanca,_ Javo responded. _Do what you gotta do to make her feel better._

   Jazmín smiled after she read that. She could see her friend smirking knowingly as he typed those words. She knew that Javo would tell the Estrellas and Daniel just enough to calm them down.

\- Please, don’t make me call anyone – Flor looked into Jazmín’s eyes almost in supplication. They were seated up straight on the red-headed girl’s bed now, side by side. The brunette was holding her mug of tea. – I just… I don’t wanna think about what I did, at least not right now. I don’t have the strength to do that.

   Jazmín stroked one of Flor’s cheeks.

\- I would never make you do something you don’t wanna do, Flopi, not ever.

   They spent a moment longer than necessary looking into each other’s eyes. They both seemed to know that said promise didn’t just apply to that particular situation. Jazmín’s hand lingered on Flor’s cheek.

\- I told Javo that you’re with me, though – the red-headed girl added. – He’ll talk to your family but don’t worry. He knows you need your privacy, so I’m sure he’ll disencourage anyone who wants to come here looking for you.

   Flor’s facial expression changed from a peaceful one to a worried one anyway.

\- Gee, Dani must be crazy jealous right now – she blinked and moved her left shoulder back in discomfort. – I don’t want him to say mean things to you.

   Jazmín gave Flor a small smile.

\- I’ve heard quite a few mean things in my lifetime, Flopi. I’m not afraid of Daniel.

   Flor kept looking into Jazmín’s eyes as if she didn’t want her to hear the mean things that were probably coming anyway. She stroked Jazmín’s cheek this time.

\- I’ve never met anyone as brave as you.

   Jazmín’s eyes closed at the compliment. Her body was on fire yet again.

\- And I’ve never met anyone as brave as _you._

   Flor chuckled ironically.

\- Hello? I’m a runaway bride. The biggest coward alive – she gazed downwards.

   Jazmín put two fingers on Flor’s chin and delicately brought the girl’s face up to her.

\- You walked away from your wedding, something you’ve dreamed about ever since you were a kid, because you realized it wasn’t your dream anymore. Do you know how much bravery it takes to walk away from old dreams and start pursuing new ones?

   Flor spent a few seconds in silence, apparently taking that in. She took a sip of her tea in the meantime.

\- Okay. We’re both very brave, then – they both chuckled briefly. – But I wanna talk about your recent act of bravery.

   Flor set her mug of tea onto the right nightstand and Jazmín’s smile faded away. Her mind flashed back to that day, to those words. _I don’t have feelings for him, I have feelings for you. Don’t you see that I’m always thinking of ways to make you smile? Don’t you see that I come to work happy every single day just because I know you’ll be here? I like you, you idiot! I like you a lot!_

   Jazmín definitely wasn’t ready to face the consequences of said act of bravery yet.

\- What you said the other day… – Flor added – at first it confused me, a lot, but then…

\- It was so stupid of me – Jazmín blurted out. – God, Flopi, if I could go back in time and not say any of that, I would. Believe me, the very last thing I wanted was to confuse you near your wedding day.

   The red-headed girl’s eyes were already filled with hot, guilty tears, so she didn’t see the exact moment when Flor leaned in to brush their lips together. Jazmín was completely astonished once Flor pulled away, eyes widened, lips parted. What had just happened?

\- At first it confused me, yes – Flor resumed explaining –, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It changed me. I’ve had many dreams and daydreams about you lately because of it. I never, in my lifetime, thought that I would someday see a woman in a black cut-out dress and think “Oh, my God, I wanna… _fuck her brains out”._

   It was Flor’s coprolalia saying that last part for her, but Jazmín threw her head back and laughed anyway, so hard that happy tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

\- I’m sorry – Flor covered her face with her hands, chuckling sheepishly. – I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to come out like that.

\- I know – Jazmín delicately moved Flor’s hands away from her face and kept holding them. – It’s okay. It was beautiful in its own way.

   Flor tenderly squeezed her palms against Jazmín’s.

\- Seriously, though. I never, ever, thought that love could have the face of a woman. It has now. I love you.

   Jazmín spent about half a minute staring at Flor, in awe, as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. She was scared that it was merely a wonderful dream. She was _so_ scared that it wasn’t real. But then she blinked most of her tears away and melted into Flor’s embrace.

\- _Ay,_ Flopi… – she sighed, grabbing the back of the nightshirt that was covering the girl – I love you too. So much.

   Jazmín was entranced and out of breath. Her heart was about to jump out of her. It was endlessly better than anything and everything that she had ever dreamed of.

\- Don’t let me go, please – she whispered, almost unable to speak.

   With her chin resting on Jazmín’s right shoulder and her hands fondly running across the girl’s back, Flor shook her head.

\- I wanna ask you something – she said after they had spent a while absorbing each other’s presence.

   Jazmín disentangled herself from Flor and cupped her face with both hands.

\- Anything, _mi amor,_ anything in the world.

\- Can you hold me like you did the first time you brought me here?

   Jazmín took a second to think about that naïve request. She gave Flor a kiss – it deepened slowly, sweetly – and then went behind her to cuddle with her, just like they had done a few weeks ago.

\- How does that feel? – Jazmín whispered into Flor’s ear, getting a pleased sigh in response at first.

\- It feels like the rest of the world doesn’t exist.

   Jazmín grinned – the happy tears wouldn’t go away. It was exactly how that felt. They would deal with their problems and elaborate explanations later; hopefully much, much later. Now, nothing was real in the world except them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I feel like "ay" is SUCH a great and sort of untranslatable Latin expression! That's why I put a few of them in here. Same thing goes for "mi amor". It's so unique and my heart melts every time I hear it. Ah, languages and their peculiarities! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Les aviso que me voy a poner re sentimental. Pueden ignorar esto, si quieren.]
> 
> Este fue el primer fic Flozmín que he escrito. Lo subí el día 28 de octubre del 2017, en inglés porque yo todavía no sabía expresarme en español. Me acuerdo que me había enterado de la existencia de Las Estrellas hacía re poquito, como un mes. Vi toda la novela (ochenta y tantos capítulos) en ese mes y estaba hasta las manos con Flozmín, muriéndome de ganas de escribir algo sobre ellas.
> 
> Me emociona mucho darme cuenta, una y otra vez, de que, en poco menos de un año, no solo aprendí a expresarme en español. Mi vida literalmente cambió gracias a Flozmín. Yo tengo otros sueños, otros ídolos, escucho a otro tipo de música, hice amigos a la distancia y aprendí muchísimo sobre el amor sano. No quiero ni pensar en como sería mi vida sin todo eso.
> 
> En fin, ojalá les guste esta versión y las de dos otras historias que pronto voy a subir :3

_**El amor tiene cara de mujer** _

 

   La gente en la iglesia hablaba por lo bajo, nerviosa y hasta molesta, lo que hacía que Jazmín se sintiera extremamente incómoda. Nadie sabía donde estaban Flor y las chicas. Sí, según la tradición, las novias siempre llegaban un poquitito más tarde a sus propias bodas, pero no _tan_ tarde.

   Daniel, pobre pibe, caminaba impacientemente cerca al altar hacía ya más de media hora. Jazmín no sentía ningún tipo de afecto por él, ellos apenas se conocían, pero él era un buen pibe y, a pesar de que había hecho varias pelotudeces en el pasado reciente, siempre trataba de hacer feliz a Flor. Él no se merecía esperarla por una eternidad allí como el patito feo.

    Javo, quien había acompañado a Jazmín a la iglesia, le preguntaba una y otra vez como estaba.

\- Estoy bien - ella le contestaba a su amigo. No era una mentira. Ella realmente estaba bien. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que el amor es altruista. Si Flor iba a ser feliz casándose con Dani, Jazmín se alegraba por ella.

\- ¿Alguna novedad de las chicas? - le preguntó Virginia con las manos temblorosas.

   La pelirroja, quien tenía el celular en una mano, respiró fuerte y miró la pantalla del aparato, nerviosa también. 

\- Nada.

   Virginia bufó con una mano en la cintura.

\- ¡Dios, las voy a matar! ¿Por qué no contestan a los llamados?

\- Ey, tranquila - Javo intervino. - Debe haber mucho tránsito. Ya van a llegar.

   Virginia volvió a bufar, claramente con los nervios a flor de piel, y entonces miró a Jazmín otra vez, con los ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Podés, por favor, tratar de llamarle a Flor? Puede ser que te atienda a vos. Estuvo angustiada todo el día, pobrecita. No sé, por ahí necesita charlar con una amiga y no con una hermana, ¿viste?

   Jazmín miró a su celular nuevamente, incierta. No pudo evitar pensar que, si Flor quisiera hablar con ella, ya la habría llamado.

\- Dale - asintió, tratando de tranquilizarle a la hermana mayor de la chica. - Voy a tratar de llamarla afuera porque la cobertura allá debe ser mejor. Ahí vuelvo.

\- Dale, gracias - Virginia sonrió, algo aliviada, quedándose sola con Javo.

   Una vez fuera de la iglesia, Jazmín marcó el número de Flor, el cual sabía de memoria. Todavía nada. Miró hacia adentro, hacia Dani. El pibe estaba claramente desesperado. A ella le dio pena. Trató de llamarle a Flor otra vez, y otra vez nada. Los nervios le sudaban las manos. _Algo_ le había pasado a la novia.

   Segundos después, el celular de Jazmín sonó debido a una llamada de un número desconocido, lo que la asustó bastante.

\- ¿Jaz? - una vocecita temblorosa la llamó del otro lado de la línea. Flor.

   Jazmín aún estaba asustada, pero le fue inevitable contener el inmenso alivio que la invadió al escuchar la voz de la chica. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo.

\- ¡Ay, Flopi, gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde estás? Estamos todos acá esperándote.

   Al principio, hubo un corto silencio. En seguida, Flor soltó uno de sus tics vocales, bajito, y entonces un pequeño sollozo. A Jazmín le partió el alma.

\- Flopi, hablame, por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me estás llamando desde un número desconocido? ¿Dónde estás?

\- No puedo - Flor respondió simplemente.

   El peso de las lágrimas, del miedo, de la desesperación, era audible en su voz. Los ojos de Jazmín también se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su alma seguía partiéndose.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - volvió a preguntar en un tono más dulce.

\- Yo le dije a Lucía, _hmm,_ que parara en frente a un restaurante porque necesitaba pasar al baño - Flor empezó a explicarse. Sonaba jadeante, cansada. Probablemente ya había llorado mucho. - Y entonces, _hmm,_ yo me escapé por la puerta de atrás. Ahora estoy en una tienda de flores cerca a la iglesia. La dueña me prestó su teléfono. Por favor, Jaz, necesito que me vengas a buscar porque tengo miedo a que me desmaye.

   Jazmín se secó la lágrima que deslizaba por su mejilla derecha y inmediatamente empezó a caminar, a pasos largos, hacia la tienda de flores que sabía que quedaba a un par de cuadras de la iglesia. Esta vez, ni siquiera pensó en mirar hacia atrás.

\- Shhh - susurró a Flor. - Respirá conmigo, ¿sí, Flopi? Uno, dos, eso, tres, cuatro.

   Las dos siguieron respirando juntas y Jazmín siguió susurrándole cosas reconfortantes al oído hasta el momento exacto que llegó a la tienda de flores. Flor estaba sentada en una silla detrás del mostrador y tenía un vaso de agua en una mano. Su pelo estaba desreglado y sus lágrimas le habían arruinado el maquillaje, pero ella _aún_ era la novia más hermosa del mundo.

\- ¡Flopi! - Jazmín la llamó mientras sus labios no pudieron evitar curvarse en una gran sonrisa.

   El Tourette la estaba molestando más de lo que normalmente la molestaba. Tenía casi todos sus tics juntos, el de los hombros, el de los ojos, el del cuello, pero, una vez que sus ojos miraron fijo los de Jazmín, su cuerpo se relajó. Ella soltó una bocanada de aire, dejó el vaso medio lleno y el teléfono en las manos de la señora que la había cuidado hasta el momento y corrió hacia la pelirroja.

   Todo el ser de Jazmín fue invadido y desbordado por un alivio sublime una vez que sus brazos estaban firmes alrededor del cuerpo de Flor. Suspiró fuerte contra el hombro de la más baja y la respiró, cerrando los ojos.

\- Tranquila, mi amor - susurró al sentir como el pecho de Flor aún vibraba, angustiado. - Tranquila. Va a estar todo bien, yo te prometo.

\- Estoy tan cansada, Jaz - murmuró Flor. - Por favor, llevame a tu casa. Es el único lugar en el mundo donde yo voy a poder estar tranquila de verdad.  

   Jazmín asintió de inmediato. Flor sonaba tan rota, tan exhausta, que ella ni siquiera pensó en contradecirla.

\- Por supuesto que te llevo - besó la frente de Flor y luego miró a la señora detrás del mostrador, moldando con sus labios un silencioso _gracias_. La mujer le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

   En un ratito, las dos estaban en el asiento trasero de un taxi, yendo al edificio de Jazmín.

\- Así que te refugiaste en una tienda de flores... - comentó la pelirroja muy suavemente, acariciándole los hombros a Flor. - Más vos que eso, imposible.

   Flor se rió chiquito y Jazmín se sintió aún más en paz. Hacerle sonreír a ella era su meta diaria desde que había empezado a trabajar en el hotel.

\- Sí, las flores me hacen sentir bien - informó la morena, casi como si tuviera sueño. - Pero no tanto como vos. Gracias por estar acá.

   Al concluir, Flor puso un brazo sobre el abdomen de Jazmín. Esta, con el interior prendido fuego, se mordió el labio y contuvo un suspiro. _Te seguiría al fin del mundo para estar segura de que estás bien,_ pensó mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el brazo.

\- ¡Dios, como extrañaba a este lugar! - exclamó Flor al pasar al departamento de Jazmín - Extrañaba a estas paredes cubiertas de cuadros, a la sillita esta con las mariposas, a tus pinturas hermosas. Ay... - suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Jazmín. - ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tenga una casa tan linda?

   Jazmín soltó una risita, todavía de pie. Desde que Flor le había dicho que su casa tenía "una energía preciosa", la pelirroja empezó a sentir aún más esa energía y a sentirse mucho más cómoda en su propia casa.

\- _Vos_ sos linda - dijo, así, sin querer queriendo. En seguida, sonrojó y miró su placard. - Eh, ¿querés cambiarte? Te presto un piyama.

\- Sí, gracias. Ya no me siento digna de este vestido.

   Jazmín abrió uno de los cajones de su placard y luego le entregó uno de sus piyamas a Flor.

\- Para mí es el vestido que no debería sentirse digno de vos.

   Gracias a ese comentario, Flor se rió lindo, fuerte. Era definitivamente música para los oídos de Jazmín.

\- No puedo creer. Hace un rato, yo estaba sola en la calle, muerta de miedo, buscando un lugar para esconderme. No podía parar de pensar que todos me odiaban. Ahora estoy acá, riéndome con vos, y es como que no me importa si la gente me odia o no.

   Jazmín miró el piso y sonrió chiquito. Se sentía cálida, afortunada, feliz, y se permitió disfrutar de esos sentimientos un ratito, a pesar de que una pequeña parte suya no creyera que realmente merecía semejante declaración.

\- Nadie en el mundo sería capaz de odiarte, Flopi - dijo con suavidad y sinceridad, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. - Grabatelo. Ahora, andá a cambiarte que yo te voy a preparar un tecito.

   Flor obedeció, metiéndose en el baño de Jazmín, y la pelirroja se fue a la cocina. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, Jazmín se sacó sus tacos y le escribió a Javo.

_Estoy con Flor,_ informó _. Ella no pudo hacerlo pero ahora está todo bien. No me hagas preguntas, porfa. Nos hablamos después._

_Ya me lo imaginaba, Juanca,_ respondió Javo _. No te preocupes que yo me encargo de calmarle a esta gente. Vos hacé lo que tengas que hacer para que ella se sienta mejor._

Jazmín sonrió al leer ese mensaje, porque podía ver la sonrisita pícara de su amigo detrás de la pantalla y porque sabía que Javo iría contarles a las Estrellas y a Daniel solamente lo suficiente para tranquilizarlos.

\- Por favor, no me hagas llamar a

nadie - rogó Flor, con su taza de té en la mano. Ahora estaban ambas sentadas en la cama de la pelirroja, lado a lado. - Es que, por ahora, no quiero pensar en lo que hice. No estoy preparada para pensar todavía.

   Jazmín le acarició la mejilla.

\- Yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no querés hacer, Flopi. Jamás.

   Siguieron mirándose fijo a los ojos unos segundos más y la mano de Jazmín seguía en la mejilla de Flor. Ambas parecían saber que esa promesa no tenía que ver solamente con _esa_ situación específica.

\- Igual, yo le dije a Javo que estás conmigo - agregó la pelirroja. - Él va a hablar con tu familia, pero no te preocupes. Él sabe que vos necesitás privacidad ahora, así que estoy segura de que él no va a dejar que nadie venga acá a interrogarte.

   Flor no le siguió el consejo a Jazmín; su carita se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

\- Ay, Dios... Dani se debe estar muriendo de celos - parpadeó con fuerza y movió su hombro izquierdo hacia atrás, incómoda. - No quiero que él te diga nada malo.

   Jazmín le sonrió chiquito.

\- Yo ya he escuchado varias cosas malas en mi vida, Flopi. No le tengo miedo a Daniel.

   Flor se quedó mirándole a Jazmín como si, igual, no quisiera que ella escuchara las cosas malas que probablemente estaban por venir. Le acarició un lado del rostro.

\- Sos la persona más valiente del mundo.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos por el elogio que le acarició tan suavemente como el toque de Flor. Tenía el interior prendido fuego otra vez.

\- _Vos_ sos la persona más valiente del mundo.

   La morena soltó una risita irónica.

\- ¿Perdón? Yo soy una novia fugitiva. La persona más cagona del mundo soy - miró hacia abajo.

   Jazmín puso dos dedos en el mentón de Flor y levantó su mirada nuevamente.

\- Vos no te casaste porque te diste cuenta de que ese sueño, un sueño que tuviste durante toda tu vida, ya no era tu sueño. ¿De verdad no sabés lo valiente que fuiste al no dejarte vencer por la comodidad?

   Flor se quedó unos segundos callada, aparentemente absorbiendo esas palabras. Tomó un traguito de su té y en seguida puso tu taza sobre una de las mesitas de noche.

\- Bueno, nosotras dos somos valientes, ponele. Pero si yo fui valiente hoy, fue únicamente porque vos fuiste valiente hace unos días, confesándome lo que me confesaste.

   Jazmín dejó de respirar un segundo. Tuvo miedo mientras recordaba aquel día, aquellas palabras. _No, no me pongo mal por él. ¡Flor, me pongo mal por vos! Sí, me pongo mal por vos, boluda, porque... ay, ¿no entendés que vengo a trabajar pensando en que vas a estar y por eso me pongo contenta, que quiero estar con vos para hacerte sonreír? Porque... ¡ay, porque me gustás, boluda! Porque me gustás mucho._  

   Jazmín no había pensado que Flor algún día mencionaría semejante "demostración de valentía" y aún no se sentía preparada para encarar las consecuencias de ello.

\- Lo que me dijiste ese día... - agregó la morena - al principio me confundió, muchísimo, pero...

\- Yo fui una tremenda boluda - Jazmín la interrumpió. - Dios, Flopi, yo no quería que te enteraras de esa manera. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y no decir nada, lo haría. Creeme, lo último que quería era confundirte a unos días de tu...

   Y entonces Flor la interrumpió; sin decir nada y, a la vez, diciendo todo. Jazmín ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Fue un beso muy breve, pero con sabor a una riquísima impaciencia. A Jazmín la cabeza le giraba.

\- Al principio yo estaba re confundida,

sí - Flor continuó a explicarse, ahora jadeante y con las mejillas coloradas -, pero de repente yo ya no podía parar de pensar en eso. En vos. En las varias veces que te soñé estos últimos días. En como me cambiaste, en el más maravilloso de los sentidos. Yo... jamás en mi vida pensé que algún día vería a una mujer con un vestido negro escotado y tendría ganas de _comerle la casita._

Había sido la coprolalia de Flor la culpable de la última parte de su explicación; igual, Jazmín largó una carcajada, sintiendo las lágrimas de alegría formarse en sus ojos.

\- Perdón - Flor se cubrió la cara con las manos, riéndose algo avergonzada. - Perdón, perdón, perdón. No quise decir eso.

\- Ya sé - Jazmín alejó delicadamente las manos de Flor de su rostro y las tomó. - Está todo bien. Sonó lindo de una manera propia.

   Flor acariciaba dos dedos de Jazmín con sus pulgares.

\- No, de verdad te digo. Yo nunca, jamás, en mi vida pensé que el amor pudiera tener cara de mujer. Ahora tiene. Yo te amo, Jaz.

   Jazmín miró a Flor por varios segundos, callada y aturdida, mientras se le caían las lágrimas. Tantos meses había esperado ese momento. Tanto se había reprochado por amarla. Tenía miedo a que todo eso fuera solamente un sueño maravilloso, como tantos otros que había tenido con ella. Tenía _tanto_ miedo a que esa Flor no fuera real. Sin embargo, la necesidad de derretirse en sus brazos fue, al final, mucho más grande que sus miedos.

\- Ay, Flopi... - suspiró, abrazándola tan fuerte como podía. - Yo también te amo. Muchísimo.

   Jazmín sentía que estaba en un trance, pero, a la vez, nunca se había sentido tan _consciente;_ de sus sentimientos, de la reciprocidad de ellos - por como el corazón de Flor rebotaba en su pecho, exactamente como el suyo; de que estaba donde debería estar.

\- No quiero que me sueltes nunca, por favor - le rogó con una voz chiquita.

   Con su mentón apoyado en el hombro derecho de Jazmín y sus manos recorriendo con cariño la espalda de ella, Flor meneó la cabeza.

\- Jamás. Pero te quiero pedir algo.

\- Lo que quieras, mi amor.

\- ¿Me podés abrazar como hiciste la primera vez que me trajiste acá?

   Jazmín se tomó un segundo para absorber ese pedido tan tierno. La besó, dulce y profundamente, se quedó arriba de ella por tan solo un segundo y luego estaba del otro lado de la cama, cuchareándola, exactamente como había hecho unas semanas atrás.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? - le susurró al oído.

   Flor soltó un suspiro placentero, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Siento como que el resto del mundo no existe.

   Jazmín sonrió gigante, con los ojos todavía húmedos gracias a una impensable felicidad. Era exactamente así que se sentía ella. Las dos encararían los problemas y elaborarían explicaciones más tarde; ojalá mucho, mucho más tarde. Ahora, nada más era real en el mundo, excepto ellas y su amor. 


End file.
